Hot and Cold
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa is a hyporcrite and Reno really shouldn't be taking off his shirt. ReTi oneshot for the ReTi-club at deviantart.


Hot and Cold

AN: I own nothing in this story. Written for the 100 themes challenge on the ReTi-club deviantart site. Please R&R.

Tifa couldn't feel more like a hypocrite. Hadn't it been her who just two dates ago warned Reno about going too fast in their newfound relationship? But she hadn't counted on how hot the day would be or that Reno would take off his jacket and shirt on their walk to her apartment. She had been entranced at the way the sweat glistened on his body, how the scars and old wounds stood out on his skin. He had been talking about some trouble at work but all Tifa noticed was his well defined chest. Reno looked at her strangely then.

"Tifa, are you okay?" Her eyes blinked then and she realized they were in front of her apartment.

"I'm fine...the heat must be getting to me." He had smirked at her at that and moved closer.

"Are you sure it's not something else yo?" One part of Tifa's mind was screaming to just take him there while a more rational part advised letting him into the apartment at least. Tifa decided on the latter course of action.

Reno barely had time to place his jacket on the couch before she picked him up, slamming him hard against the wall. Her lips met his in a possessive kiss and she eagerly devoured his moan. Breaking apart thanks to lack of oxygen, Reno had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Tifa, aren't we moving too fa- but she had recovered her breath and placed a hand on his mouth.

"I don't care anymore." She then carried him to the bedroom, pressing him down hard on the mattress before she stripped her clothes off. Reno stripped himself, an easier task since he was already devoid of a shirt and his jacket. Once they were naked, she fell on him, hands roving up his chest and along his shoulders. She kissed him again and when they broke apart, her hands held his beloved goggles.

"You won't be needing these," Tifa remarked, tossing them onto the floor.

"Been awhile, has it?" Reno said, smirking once more.

"You'll pay for that..." Tifa muttered and she resumed her ministrations.

So here she lay, his arms wrapped around her side and his face nestled in the crook of her neck. Her mind was still in the past hours and the incredible, heavenly pleasure he had given her and that she had stolen from him. As the morning twilight entered the room, her thoughts returned to the present as she gazed at his body.

Her fingers reached out and she traced along several lines of white tissue. Reno's body moved a little but he didn't seem to wake up. One wound stood out among the others; a bruise or mark of some kind near his heart. Whatever had injured him there, it had been a strong blow. She was about to touch it when she saw his eyes open.

"What's got your attention now?" Reno asked, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. He sat up a little after this question and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"How did you get this?" Tifa asked, pointing to the wound that had attracted her notice earlier.

"Ah, that beauty. Well...I don't know how to say this so..." He took her hand in his and closed each digit until he had formed a fist, placing it on the wound. Tifa's face did a wonderful impression of a tomato then and Reno chuckled. "Yeah it was rough, nearly broke my heart. But I managed to leave one of my own..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right butt cheek, near the middle." Tifa couldn't respond right away so she decided to bury her face in his shoulder to hide her shame. She did indeed have an old wound there, some skin had been singed leaving a white blemish. She had forgotten what exactly had caused it but apparently Reno hadn't. "That's why you shouldn't wear miniskirts during a fight, babe." She looked up at him then, face still red.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," she said softly.

"It's in the past. I'd apologize myself but I happen to think that scar looks kinda cute." Tifa rolled her eyes then and decided she'd reveal something else that was bugging her.

"Reno, there's something you should know about me..."

"What is it?"

"It's better if I show you..." The next thing Reno knew he felt an ice cold weight pressing along his lower thigh. He gave a jolt and soon the cold weight vanished. Looking back at Tifa who was looking both embarrassed and pleased with herself, he waited for an answer.

"My feet get really cold at night," the barmaid answered. "Sorry for not telling you sooner." Reno's response was to tickle her. Laughter burst forth uncontrolled from her lips and her sides hurt but eventually he stopped and smiled at her. She smiled back and ran her fingers through a lock of his hair.

"Is it always going to be like this?"

"Like what?" Reno asked.

"Amazing sex followed by teasing each other?"

"Don't forget the ice cold feet," Reno replied. He chuckled at her indignant expression and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you want to keep on being with me Tifa?"

"Yes, in fact I'm starting to think I'd always like to be with you."

"Then that's how it's going to be." Tifa hugged him then and snuggled into his chest.

"Good, and Reno..."

"Yeah Tifa?" She shifted her body then and in the blink of an eye was straddling him.

"It's my turn to tickle you," Tifa answered with a devious smile on her face. Reno gulped despite himself and Tifa began her attack, absolutely loving the sound of his laughter.


End file.
